The invention relates to a television synchronizing signal pattern correction circuit for correcting the mutual location of a horizontal and a vertical synchronizing signal pattern of a television signal in such a manner that incidental substantial coincidence of a horizontal and a vertical synchronizing signal is avoided, said circuit comprising a vertical synchronizing signal path which includes a change-over switch coupled to an input and an output of a delay circuit and being operable by means of a measuring circuit for measuring the mutual location of the horizontal and the vertical synchronizing signal pattern, said measuring circuit having a first input for applying a signal thereto representing the horizontal synchronizing signal pattern and a second input for applying a signal thereto representing the vertical synchronizing signal pattern.
A television synchronizing signal pattern correction circuit of the type described above is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,684,986. As is indicated in this publication a circuit of this type may be used, for example, to render the synchronization of writing into a memory insensitive to variations in the mutual location of the horizontal and vertical synchronizing signal patterns. Such variations may occur, for example, in television signals obtained from a video recorder.